133082-this-launch-is-a-big-fail-page-2
Page 1, Page 2, Page 3 Content What's really amazing is how you know an extra server fixes the issue. For all we know there's another issue going on right now. Unless you're completely pro at this and can walk up to Carbine's doors and fix the issue so we can all play? I've waited patiently through Blizzard's Diablo 3 launch which I wasn't able to play till 1 week after when it was finally stable to log in and play. That was a complete disaster from a company that has years of experience with big launches. So go on and spit on Carbine all you want for not being able to forsee the future and predict what bugs will arise during patch day. | |} ---- Did you miss the part about the two, well four, servers being megaservers? | |} ---- I seriously doubt sigs are getting any preferential treatment re: queue times to get in the game.If sigs are getting hours of queue times, what's the FTP people getting? If they're getting even worse than that, why in the world would they even stick around? | |} ---- Signature/subs do get priority, but that doesn't mean they don't get stuck in a queue. The queue times are due to the large number of users (subs and f2p) trying to get into the game and play at the same time. I have a sub and I'm stuck in queue on Entity right now. | |} ---- My friend (f2p account) started in queue as position 5900 while I started as 2300 (still have sub till 22 oct). Subs have advantage, but I suggest not logging in and giving the game a rest till tomorrow or so until the craze calms down. The game's unplayable due to lag either way. | |} ---- Yeah, they definitely fumbled this one. Anybody in this business should know better. They would have been smart to take notes from FFXIV. Set your servers to live a few days before the game actually launches, market it as an open beta, and stress test what you have. They still stumbled a bit after the last xpac launched, but they had ample data compiled to know what sort of a sample they'd see come launch night, and they were able to repair the problems with surgical precision and speed. | |} ---- I agree WoD launch was rough. However it did not have 13 hours of not being able to play or create a character rough. At this point Wildstar is much slower to get people into the game. Once that happens I hope the game will be great. I am really surprised they have not gotten people into the game at least by now. | |} ---- From the amount of people trying to get in, seems like a success to me. Opinions, learn what it means. | |} ---- My room mate who is on Luminai said he didn't experience much lag. | |} ---- ---- You're trolling, right? WoD had over 24 hour long queues on most high population servers the first 2 days of it's launch, and most servers that had no queues constantly crashed over and over again for 10 minute periods of time. I got to level 100 in the first 14 hours of launch day and I would say about 2 hours of that time was spent on the loading screen with the progress bar stuck at 90% just right underneath Gul'dan. :p | |} ---- ---- Archage did that, remember how that went? | |} ---- ---- I didn't see four when I tried to log-in, only two. And frankly "mega-servers" means nothing without context. Do you even know what a mega server really is? Here's a better rhetorical question-- Do you think even a fraction of players looking to try WildStar for the first time are going to know about these zomg!mega servers? You think they're going to pop on these forums to find out? Are they going to care? Probably not. I'm not even putting down Wildstar as a product or its developers. It's just the way it is: Kind of a let down. But sure. MEGASERVERS. Why not. Edited September 29, 2015 by Mulletproof | |} ---- Added servers, game population went WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY down in 1 month. Waste of money and resources. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- There are 4 megaservers total. 2 for the US (Entity (PvE) and Warhound(PvP)) and 2 for EU (Jabbit (PvE) and Luminai (PvP)). So depending on which region you're in is which of the two servers you'll see. A megaserver is basically a network of servers combined into a single logical unit. It's why when questing you'll see people in the zone chat but you won't see them in the world, they're on a different server/instance within the same megaserver. | |} ---- ---- Okay, please delete that awesome game from your computer and never come back. | |} ---- It's a little early for the rose tinted glasses. The community wasn't growing, cold hard quarterly figures prove that, NCsoft didn't just want more, the game was in trouble , hence f2play to try and salvage it Wildstar was never intended to be F2play, it was not designed that way, it was forced to switch models or die. | |} ---- Looks like somebody doesn't know how to take their own advice.... | |} ---- ---- Pretty much this. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- You are very impatient and are expecting something that will never, ever exist. It's essentially a relaunch and there are bound to be problems, be patient and clam yourself. | |} ---- All MMOs have extremely busy launch days. All MMOs have issues on launch days. Grow up kid. | |} ---- ---- A clean (re)launch of a MMORPG will never, ever exist? Oh what a bleak future for our technological advancements. Edited September 29, 2015 by DiscoViagra | |} ---- So in other words "channels", a concept used by ever last asian MMO in existance and pretty much what I expected-- A marketing buzzword. I appreciate you taking the time to explain it, however. Megaserver sounds better, I guess. MEGASERVER! Edited September 29, 2015 by Mulletproof | |} ---- People said that opening up the forum to F2Pers would reduce the quality of posts, but I disagree. | |} ---- ---- ---- Gets mad at Wildstar, goes back to another NCsoft game...Fun fact: Carbine is a division of NCsoft, Same goes for ArenaNet. Edited September 29, 2015 by Tymanx | |} ---- ---- I sincerely doubt F2P brought that many more players to a B2P game, not to mention I thought it still had a large amount of normal servers? Either way, I gave up GW2 ages ago and I've no idea if it truly had "0 issues". Edited September 29, 2015 by Naix | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Because games like GW2 went F2P and had 0 issues with a larger player base to support. | |} ---- ---- ---- That's true as well, I only know it changed because a friend of mine mentioned it (I already had the game anyways and didn't play anymore). Edited September 29, 2015 by Naix | |} ---- ---- The f2p conversion was barely advertised. Hell the only reason I know of it was because I got an email from Arenanet letting me know about it since I previously played GW2. | |} ---- Guild Wars 2 went pretty smooth. More so the GW2 FTP went flawless, there was not a second of missed game play. While other games have had issure Wildstar is the biggest mess i have ever seen. Can't log in. Can't play. Can't make charicters. To think I paid for the base game. So much hype for a total fail Worst launch EVER! Edited September 29, 2015 by SpaceDream | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Did you put in a support ticket? I did last night for mine and they removed it within an hour of me opening the ticket. | |} ---- You weren't there for the WoD launch, were you? | |} ---- OMG right! I had a couple of characters on Lightbringer and every expac caused massive queues! | |} ---- Are you serious?? I was there at WoD launch. THat is NOT how it happened. It was the worst WoW xpac launch ever. And I've been in all of them except Cata. And it wasn't their 2nd or 3rd xpac.. But the 5th! And yes it is comparable. Blizzard had the list of preorders so they had an estimate of how many ppl to expect.. They still underdelivered, not intentionally ofc. And at least Carbine is slowly fixing some of the issues. Blizz didnt do jackshit until one week into the xpac. In a F2P there is no way for you to get an estimate of how many people are coming on day 1. You can predict, but not with a lot of accuracy. And tbh with all the MMO launches I've seen this is still being one of the smoothest I've ever seen. Far from perfect, a mess as expected, but better than most others. It's day 1! Day.. One!" And with every downtime some issues get fixed. Give it a couple of days and everything should be fine. Hell my friends who are gonna try the game are only gonna do it in a few days, because they know how MMOs launches work. With that said I do understand if some are frustrated, but jeez.. "Game sucks!" "Major fail!" and other remarks of the sort makes me feel like you don't really wanna try the game.. You just wanted to log because it's free and then go on and on how "WS sucks! I tried it for 30minutes and WoW/ESO/FFXIV/Hello Kitty Adventure is so much better! Fail game is gonna die!". Might not be true, but it's how it comes across to me personally. | |} ---- You put money into a product that isn't delivering. Just because you accept it doesn't mean others should. You are not in any position to tell anyone what their opinion should be on an open forum. | |} ---- ---- ---- launch day was a year ago or did you not play the beta before launch come on man | |} ---- | |} ---- ---- I'm not telling anyone to change or what their opinion should be. I'm just honestly confused how some people didn't forsee this. I've played MMOs for years now and have come to expect this (sadly). It just isn't Carbine or NCSoft. I'm just more trying to figure it out. I don't see how they could have predicted the numbers from f2p. Much like what has said before with WoD Blizz had numbers and it was still pretty bad. I remember being in a queue overnight and then still not being on in the morning. Like I said, maybe I'm just being a bit more calm about it than most. Also, my last sentence with the censor makes it sound like I said a curse word far worse than I did, lol. It wasn't a bad word really, haha. | |} ---- Unless the mods say otherwise and ban you with your threads. So no, not everyone can express their opinions due to how they write their opinions. | |} ---- Deleted Google Authenticator off my phone, deactivated 2-step verification on the Google site. Sent a ticket to have the Google Authentication process taken off my account because its not letting me do it, will see what happens. I can honestly say ill never use Google Authenticator for this game ever again... | |} ---- ---- If you ever do, make sure to keep a copy of that page that shows the QR code and the other long code for registering it. I have a PDF of mine saved and if I ever get a new phone/have to factory reset mine I just scan the QR code again. I understand that frustration though. | |} ---- Pre-Orders don't take into account 1st day sales. | |} ---- Google authenticator is a true cluster****. Took me forever to get that working initially. | |} ---- Yeah.... I definitely was not around during launch and beta. Oh man...these people... | |} ---- That guy's teeth really bug me. | |} ---- ---- ---- This (just like ARR) is a relaunch.. Why is this so hard to comprehend (for scale, ARR was unplayable for a week after it was "relaunched") | |} ---- Pings were actually kinda okay for me. It felt more like the server itself could not handle the amount of people. | |} ---- To be honest, a soft launch may have helped a bit. What we're seeing now isn't just heavy server load, it's update bugs combined with server load. The lag is mostly due to a loot bug. It's sort of a double whammy, but I think Carbine is handling it the best they can, considering. | |} ---- ---- It was poor planning for sure. But what incentive is there to do proper testing and planning when the prevailing demographic thinks "that's just the way it is". It shouldn't be that way. It wasn't nearly this bad with any recent MMO launch except for maybe Archeage, which was at least playable once you got past the queues. The 5-15 second lag The inability to create characters during peak time preventing new players from playing. The server "hotfixes" that don't do anything but frustrate people who just got past a queue. And lastly, the most forgivable, is a long queue. Worst MMO relaunch in a while. Anyone who says "all mmo's are this bad at launch" is delusional. Even with the worst queues you could create a character and play once you got through it. This is not acceptable and shouldn't be defended if you want this kind of crap to stop. Edited September 30, 2015 by Alamaurie | |} ---- ARR had localized servers go down. You could still log in and play on different servers. I played FFXIV:ARR during it's re-launch Didn't play the SWTOR f2p relaunch. But why are we comparing this launch to others? Any MMO that launches with a poor record now-a-days should be held accountable to the poor planning. If an MMO came out tomorrow with the same problems Wildstar has, it would not validate the issues. There have been smooth launches in the past. If you're not sure of your architecture, don't sit down in times square and open the flood gates - plan for it. Even on the stream before the launch with 1k people connected they were like "We're seeing some server issues". What kind of load testing was done where 1k people on a mega server is a problem? "Guys, it's been that way for over 10 years. Who are we to expect that over the last 10 years, perhaps the solvable problem has been solved. It's not like technology is improving or anything. People can't retain experience from previous launches and improve their methodologies." Edited September 30, 2015 by Alamaurie | |} ---- You must not have played many MMO launches huh? ARR was down for a week after it launched, SWTOR was a cluster for days when it went F2P... This has been tame compared to most recent MMO launches / relaunches | |} ---- Can we please stop saying this. ARR was basically an entirely new game, they tore down everything that FF14 was and rebuilt it. This is still Wildstar, they have not completely rebuilt the entire game, they may have changed a few things, or fixed a few things...but it's still Wildstar. Honestly this is a bad launch, I can't even play with my computer...it's so bad that my graphics card(R9 380 Nitro 4gb) is not even supported and I get driver display crashes after 2 seconds of loading it. At least in other MMO launches, that are actual launches my computer is not the issue. Edited September 30, 2015 by Daelard | |} ---- And yet here I am unable to play because my video card is not compatible. | |} ---- something like 40% of W* has been changed judging by the patch size. The two are directly comparable (and no, ARR wasn't completely tore down, most of the core elements remained. The systems that were changed were largely just dumbed down) Edited September 30, 2015 by Nazryn | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ARR didn't have localized problems, virtually all servers suffered from substantial instability until the ridiculous day long maintenance / patch. Yoshida didn't give me and the rest of us that tried to play that week our money back for no reason. None of us (besides the devs) have any real Idea how many players are on the servers now / trying to get on. I guarantee you the problem isn't 1,000 people on any of the megaservers. There has to my memory and to my knowledge never been an MMO launch with zero issues. Stop asking for the impossible, every launch / relaunch will necessarily come with stability problems until concurrency normalizes and the servers can be properly optimized. Patience is a virtue. | |} ---- ---- Sorry, but what does this have to do with anything? FYI I have played W* on an integrated chipset in an Inspiron 1500 laptop before... | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ARR had queues, and broken AFK timers that everyone exploited, that's all the bad shit I remember from that launch. No one is asking for zero issues. Rift and GW2 both had smooth-enough launches. Here's the vod link where the server test "wasn't going super duper great" with 1k people 7 minutes before launch: http://www.twitch.tv/wildstar/v/18264114?t=2h53m00s Come on. Edited September 30, 2015 by Alamaurie | |} ---- Then you've forgotten quite a bit about that launch. GW2 and Rift both also had some serious problems (Karaka anyone?) The current issues aren't due to server capacity, the engineers already isolated the lag problem and it's a bug with the looting system. | |} ---- Some "serious" problems, but still not impossible to play by any stretch of the imagination. So serious I don't even know what bug you're talking about. I'm aware it's a load problem due to poor balancing or a bug on the database that contains the character data and most certainly can be exacerbated by more people pinging that database. Lag gets better at night and you can actually create characters in the morning. How is this not about server scalability? I'm done, I'm not trying to convince you of anything. I just rather hate being dismissed when I feel the 'complainers' have a legitimate cause for concern. I have no doubt Wildstar will be successful in some form or another, but honestly they could have done much better with this launch. Edited September 30, 2015 by Alamaurie | |} ---- ---- No one plans to have a rocky launch, relaunch, expansion, content drop, opening, grand opening, premier gala or whatever anyone wants to call it. If I go to the store for milk, I don't plan on my car breaking down so I can be lazy. That milk must be gotten so pancakes can be made. It goes against all reason and logic that Carbine is OK with not having their store going and not having people in game, but that's all irrelevant considering the fact that no amount of complaining or indignation is going to make anything go any faster. Hindsight is always 20/20 and is also largely irrelevant by that point. One of our forumites literally called this exact series of events days in advance and many of us nodded along. I'm sorry for people who tossed money at it and didn't now that things like this can happen. For people who didn't toss money and are just complaining: welcome to the club. We're all frustrated about it to some degree, but many of us understand that when this whole event gets compressed by the passing of time, it's going to quickly become a non-issue. The sky is not falling. You ARE getting older, but you don't have to spend time in front of the computer while you wait. I don't want this to sound condescending, it's really not meant to be, but those of us who have seen multiple launches (or whatever; the word doesn't *cupcakeing*matter), shit hits the fan in Every. Single. One. Some may be smoother. some may be rougher, but feces and turbines are always involved.... And it will most likely stop mattering and probably even pass from memory by the time the week is out. So, just relax. (everyone, not Alamaurie in particular) | |} ---- If this was a brand new MMO this would be a valid point, but it's not a brand new MMO, and the variety of issues and especially the issues like server lag and character creation issues are not something I expected to see for this launch. I can understand there being issues with stuff like coins - a new to F2P thing that probably didn't get tested much in beta (if at all), but to be having character creation and server lag issues in an established game is kind of sad. | |} ---- So new things can break? Then it's okay character creation breaks, as the entire interface and starting zones are new for F2P as well. And let's use the age-old developer argument: "It was working fine on the test system" Deploying to a live environment is always tricky and usually breaks things. From the smallest web application to complex systems such as online games. Wish people would actually think before raging like a 10y old on these forums. | |} ---- Sadly, not everyone can be a developer to understand. live environment ! test environment. Human beings will find bugs you as dev haven't even dreamt of in your worst nightmares. Bugs don't find and fix themselves, especially with precise bug reports like "f**** s*** don't work". Guys, seriously. It's not devs versus players. Edited September 30, 2015 by Smiley | |} ---- Well I'm running a 4gb R9 380, which is an unsupported card they are aware of. It's new and its a budget gaming card. It's pretty popular and its laughable to be unable to play a game that your computer blows away the maximum recommended. | |} ---- ---- ---- There's patience and then there's the feeling you get when you can't even create a f*****g character for 2 days !! | |} ---- Have you... actually tried it even if they say its unsupported? | |} ---- ---- ---- This all predicates on the idea that Carbine could have done something differently to make it better and that it was reasonably easy to forsee. It's easy to conflate hindsight with negligence, but that's not always the case. | |} ---- http://theoatmeal.com/comics/no_internet €: @Mcscribbles: MMOs are a work in progress anyway. There is no state of "finished". Edited September 30, 2015 by Smiley | |} ---- ---- ---- Unfortunately, I think that expectation rightfully flew out the window when gamers decided they didn't want to give any of their "hard-earned" money over and demanded a free business model. Really can't have it both ways. | |} ---- ---- You make it sound like it's the gamers fault Wildstar got to where it is today. If they knew how to keep their players entertained they wouldn't need the F2P model. So make a big effort and remove your lips from their posteriors and acknowledge the fact that Wildstar was and is run poorly. | |} ---- Yup. | |} ---- ---- Well it was 1 year and 4 months ago, unless I skipped a year of my life somehow. With the new audience and a lot of reworked systems, might as well be a launch day. Edited September 30, 2015 by zombiechan | |} ---- I feel like a lot of people missing this key point. | |} ---- Also this. Come on guys, use your heads. | |} ---- ---- Too true, there were over 1000 people in que when I wanted to go in, I watched 3 episodes of Duck Tales and it was 19 left, then worked on a campaign for a D20 game and BOOM I was in (Total time, just over an hour). Created a character and entered a endless loop, closed and started up again and now there was over 5000. Closed it and am gonna try again now. Issues are issues, cannot change that. Just do other stuff I enjoy until it's all sorted. When they have sorted it out, I'll be there...with my money...I'll wait for you Carbine. -Whispers: I'll wait- | |} ---- Except that this isn't like WoW during its initial release. The devs had plenty of time (a full year) to make sure everything was going to go smooth....and when it didn't by their own fault, we get apologists like you who use tired examples without doing any information, or conveniently leaving out some very important facts. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- If having high expectations is wrong, I don't want to be right. That said, my expectations for this launch were rock bottom ("there's no way it can be any worse than the initial launch!") and they still managed to disappoint me, so there's that. Edited September 30, 2015 by cakesphere | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- All of that doesn't have anything to do with gameplay though... so you can see, it's impossible for Carbine or anyone to put out and maintain a great game if people are going to judge it by not playing it, even though they enjoy it. Crazy town. | |} ---- ---- How do you enjoy what you can't play? How long is to long to wait to play? | |} ---- Because ESO is pure shit if you understand the world of Elder Scrolls. NO one was hyped to play ESO after the terrible beta and even after launch it had all the beta bugs. And the story? Lol Edited September 30, 2015 by Laosduude | |} ---- ---- You don't overreact in the first 15 minutes of a launch. You look at the long plan for the game, and act reasonably by trying it when it's ready... not uninstalling it. | |} ---- ---- Funny how this game failed because they listened to wow hating fools. Why the WOW hate honest? Every other MMO developers envy the WoW numbers. You think losing players is good? Then nothing has changed and this community is again, riddled by hateful idiots who do nothing but lessen the experience this game might offer. | |} ---- Wildstar launched a year ago. | |} ---- ---- Yes, please delete this salty river of a thread. | |} ---- And F2P launched yesterday, which is obviously what people are referring to. | |} ---- ---- Where did the guy say he tried for the first 15 minutes? He tried on 4 separate occasions since F2P went live and hasn't be able to get in. I'm of the same boat, my patience is a tad longer but if weekend comes and I still can't get into the game or it is unplayable because of lag, I'm done as well. | |} ---- ---- Says the guy complaining on a forum about other people complaining on a forum. You just called your own life sad/pathetic. | |} ---- Again... what on earth is Carbine or any company supposed to do when players love the game (free no less), but don't have the patience to sit through what is an obviously unique occurrence in the lifecycle of a game? (Launch/expansion time, concurrency norms are off the charts) | |} ---- ---- ---- I like the "complaining about complainers" argument. No, we're not complaining about you complaining, we're simply pointing you out and letting you know that you're an entitled crybaby, and that we're just sitting here trying not to drown through the hilarity of all of the tears. Edited September 30, 2015 by JevDaMan | |} ---- ---- I agree we need to start seeing thread locking.. there's to many threads with the same BS | |} ---- You lock duplicate threads, you need to leave at least one going otherwise that is a whole other problem. | |} ---- ---- Maybe there are so many threads about the same stuff because there are a lot of people upset about the same stuff and they need to vent. The frustration is real. The worries are real. | |} ---- Report them I have been all day since 6AM. If it has "lag" or "Fail" in the title, just report it. It's not constructive. Isn't providing feedback and almost always contains forum violations like calling out devs, moderators, other players and the like. The mods ASKED us regulars to be the first line of defense. Be the hero the forum needs, not the one it deserves. Or something like that. | |} ---- Oh Lord. Here I go again. "Lethality is right." Ugh. I feel so dirty when I have to say that. :lol: ;) | |} ---- Nope, it doesn't work that way. If you get to call someone else a complainer because they are talking about something they don't like(problems with the game), then someone else gets you call you a complainer because you are talking about something you don't like(the previously mentioned person's complaint). And if you want to spin it and say you are just "pointing something out", then the same thing is equally true of the people "pointing out" the problems with the game. You don't get to call someone else a complainer, then change the meaning of the word and say it doesn't apply to you. | |} ---- | |} ---- After struggling to get into the game, I expect it to run. I've never seen game servers as stressed as Wildstars in quite some time. Usually your culprits are authentication and log in servers, however for Wildstar it appears to be everything falling apart. Personally for a second time around, outside looking in, it looks like things weren't taken seriously. I can give a certain degree of patience, it doesn't change the fact that you boast about doing right by the community and then fall flat on your face at the gate. | |} ---- You must have cancelled more than a few months ago, 100% sure 6-7, because medics have been basically getting the best treatment for quite awhile. Since at least drop 4 and the pvp healing nerf was actually the right way to go in the end for anyone that actually plays PvP, drop 5 had major pocket healing issues especially post pvp power nerf. In general, you're speaking from when the moment you quit and know nothing of the in-between. That's actually pretty common here though at the moment, lol. Also, have no clue what this is too similar to last year means, launch for WS had bugs but in general was fairly smooth. | |} ---- Sure why not... | |} ---- ---- ---- You'd almost think it was some kinda F2P launch period. I saw less rage and discussions of a MMO being a failure when FFXIV launched and for around 5 days you had primetime maints that lasted 4-7hours, endless queues (you had to use a turbo controller to just keep spamming "enter" hoping to bypass what was a bugged queue), and obviously DC issues/etc. In fact, if anyone said what FFXIV did was unacceptable you were accused of hating bug fixes :P. In general, I think it's pretty obvious most F2Pers have no tolerance, and also nothing better to do except stress the servers more and be salty when they can't play. Edited September 30, 2015 by Naix | |} ---- I tried, I really did. Then the patch dropped and I spent a half hour last night trying to spend $20 to get gear which was broken for no good reason back up to snuff for raiding, followed by another 2 hours redoing the runes in my healing set only to find that I still need to spend even more money to get credd to trade for plat so I can buy the materials to make the fusion runes that for some odd reason aren't offered in the rune exchange. THEN I see that some of my fundamental abilities are bugged, and not slated to be fixed for another two weeks. If it weren't for my guild I wouldn't even be logging in anymore after this stupidity. As far as I'm concerned, Carbine can defend themselves. Until they make right what they *cupcake*ed up I've got no good will left for them. | |} ---- This so much. I will never blame a developer for peak server load problems when having a big launch, those are unavoidable. I would never complain about server queues, some lag, maybe getting an error and having to try again when creating a new character during primetime, stuff like that. But this isn't that. There are issues far deeper, parts of the program seem to fall apart under the server load that should not simply fail, and when they fail, they do so in a fashion that exposes sloppy coding. For example (just gessing from my own development experience) the character creation issue seems to be a problem with the database being hopelessly overburdened (which by itself is not surprising), but no one ever seems to have anticipated this issue when coding the frontend. The client seems perfectly happy to sit around showing you an hourglass waiting for a DB response that never comes, or maybe comes after 30 minutes or whenever, it would be absolutely possible to throw a timeout that says "Okay, I've waited for x minutes, obviously something's not going right here, sorry dear user, the DB is obviously not responding at this point, please try again later", instead you have to kill the whole task by hand to get out of the program at all and have absolutely no idea whether something's wrong with your client, whether your character was created or whatever is going on. Or take the login queue, it seems to be completely random, I've logged into the game to receive a message "You're 1837th in line, please wait 12 hours", when I press Esc and try again, surprise, I'm in just like that. That just shouldn't happen, and when the parts of the program we can see (or especially: When we can see parts of the program we usually should not see) are working sloppy like that, it's hard to give the rest of the code the benefit of the doubt. There are always issues at launch with games like these, but with everything that has happend in the last 40 hours, it gives the impression that there are other issues with the game that are definitely not helping the situation, and judging from the reaction, with "hotfix" after "hotfix" that doesn't seem to actually fix anything (we're up to what, 8 "Emergency Maintenances" in the last 40 hours now?) I can't help but get the feeling that we've arrived at "Have you tried turning it off and on again?" because they seem to have no other answer. | |} ---- You forgot something in your whine list: Waaaaah, people are complaining on an MMO message board!!! Which is exactly what your post is doing. And guess what that makes your post? To quote you: Don't like all the complaint threads/posts? Follow your own advice: Edited September 30, 2015 by Lovecraft_Jones | |} ---- Perhaps you should take into account that everyone went to the PVE server and that us playing on the PVP servers are having no issues with logging in. With that taken into consideration it's easy to assess that it's simply a load balancing issue which is something that literally needs real world testing in order to fix , which means people have to play or else they won't know what to fix... You can continue fanning the flames of dissent, or you could realize that this was anticipated and your complaint wasn't unexpected. Just calm down and wait a few days and the problem will be fixed. Don't let your rage get to you just because you have to wait a little while longer. | |} ---- Which is exactly what happened last year. Server populations dropped and we ended up with a few practically dead servers. It's probably why they aren't throwing more money at upgrading everything now, in a week or two the population will level out. Launches always start off big and then drop. Some more than others. Hopefully, this time, it will do a lot better, it deserves it. I ended up leaving last year because my server was pretty much void of life, I got bored and i'd put too much into my character to be bothered starting again. I want it to do well this time but the fact I haven't been able to get on at all yet does irritate me. | |} ---- ----